A Lying Bat
by Mystrothedefender
Summary: An arrangement between Wonder woman and Batman goes slightly awry. Fluff stuff.


Wonder woman sat at the console with Batman, in the centre of the multi-storeyed green tinted room, alone together for the first time in so many weeks.

They had long since exhausted their conversation, and now sat in total, awkward silence. Until Wonder woman reached over to take something, a small blue notebook, from next to Batman. As she retrieved the object her hand brushed against his accidently.

The spark the two felt was instant and almost paralysing, it caused Wonder woman to fumble, almost dropping the book.

Although neither knew the other felt it.

Batman flinched slightly, and couldn't stop his eyes from leaving the screen to settle on Wonder woman for a second, he smiled a little.

"Sorry." She said, also smiling sheepishly, "My hand slipped."

The silence continued for a minute more, the two still smiling delicately as they worked.

"I was wondering," Batman started, having to dig into a strange part of himself to find the courage to talk, "if you might like to go out tonight, with me. If you're not busy that is."

Wonder woman's smile grew timidly, "That'd be nice. But wouldn't it mean us finding out each other's identity? That wouldn't be fair to the others."

Batman smile widened, was she trying to brush him off? "No, it wouldn't be fair to… Clark, Wally... John, or you Diana."

Wonder woman's mouth dropped into a disbelieving smile and she slapped his arm playfully, "Batman! You cheat! Now _that's_ not fair."

Batman let out a playful chuckle, or as close as he could achieve to one. Wonder woman smiled back.

"We could make a game of it." She finally said as her smile widened, "I'll go to wherever you suggest… and I'll try to guess who you are."

Bruce smiled again, he couldn't remember the last time he had smiled this much, "Sounds good. I'm going to the Gotham Memorial charity ball this evening, might I see you there?"

"That sounds posh." Wonder woman said, raising an eyebrow, "You didn't strike me as a posh guy."

"I _have _to go." Batman growled, it wasn't a thing he enjoyed going to.

Wonder woman hummed in thinking, Batman cut the thought short, "Don't try to guess who I am, you'll be wrong. Just wait."

Wonder woman chuckled, a lovely girly laugh Batman had not heard from her before, one that sent a short delightful shiver down his spine. She smiled and raised herself to her feet, "I have to go and find a dress to wear to this fancy ball I've been invited to. Can you finish up here?"

Batman gave a small smile, slightly embarrassed, "I've already finished, I was waiting for the right time to ask you…"

/

Bruce Wayne sat in his best black Armani suit, he wouldn't normally have worn such a thing to such an event, but he was excited to meet Diana for the first time, as Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince.

It was a big step.

Bruce looked over the room, a Victorian-esk hall with old, hideous and almost certainly poisonous purple paint. He saw almost nothing but grey haired stuffed up old men in horrendous rented suits. There were some young entrepreneurs, much like himself. Most of them arm in arm with some lovely young women, there were others searching for a mate, someone with a kind enough heart to attend an event like this, and someone with deep enough pockets to attend an event like this.

Finally in the corner of the room, sitting at an old table, wearing a brilliantly fashionable emerald green dress, was Diana.

The mere sight of her sent Bruce's heart into his throat, he let out a deep sigh as he looked at her.

She was looking sparingly around the room, her gold-highlighted eyes rested on him for a second, then moved off. Bruce chuckled in amusement; she had looked directly at him, but not seen him.

He found it almost funny.

He mingled with the other benefactors for a short time, as was expected, but he still kept his eyes on Diana.

She still sat and waited for him. She took a drink, a gift from a man who sat at the bar, who wondered over after a minute or so to talk to her.

Blonde, tall, _lanky_, no way Diana could mistake this man for Bruce. She spoke to him for a moment, but soon he moved away, looking slightly disparaged.

She noticed Bruce staring at her, and smiled gently. He quickly tore his eyes from her, smiling in embarrassment, and returned to talking to a Dr. Whitman, a higher up at the hospital.

Dr. Whitman moved away after a time, seeing that Bruce was distracted he feigned seeing a friend at the opposite side of the hall. Bruce began to zigzag his way towards Diana's seat.

Bruce finally approached her, "That's, uh, that's a nice dress." He remarked shyly.

Diana smiled, glancing down at the dress, "Thank you. Bruce Wayne isn't it?"

Bruce nodded, a nervous smile gleaming on his face, "So, what brings you here?"

Diana shrugged, "I was supposed to be meeting a friend, but _obviously_ he's not shown up."

Bruce rested a hand on the chair in front of him, opposite Diana, "Then may _I_ have this seat?"

She smiled and nodded, Bruce sat, placing his drink on the table opposite Diana's, and placing his hands on the table.

"What brings _you _here?" Diana asked, shifting in her seat, trying to make herself look prettier in stature.

Bruce gave a small shrug, "I'm a benefactor for the hospital, I have to be here."

Diana's smile widened, "Of course."

Her eyes flittered over Bruce's body, or what she could see of it, for a second they rested on his strong arms, then moved up to his mouth, and finally settled on his eyes.

She found some off comfort there, and smiled as they scanned her in return.

"You were looking at me earlier." She eventually said.

Bruce nodded sparingly, "Well, I, uh," he let out a small, shy smile, "I couldn't help noticing you."

"Would you like to dance?" Diana asked immediately, raising herself to her feet.

"Yes." Bruce said, slightly confused by the sudden proposition, "I'd love to."

The man lifted himself to his feet, and took Diana's outstretched hand. She led him over to the dance floor and took her place.

Bruce put a hand to Diana's waist and held her other hand, the physical contact caused another spark between the two, this time they both noticed the effect on the other.

Diana blushed slightly, and they smiled awkwardly, they felt like teens having their first dance at a prom.

They started to move rhythmically to the slow music, Bruce smiled softly as he found himself gazing into Diana's eyes, she seemed cautious, not a trait usual to her.

It was nice.

"Why are we dancing…?" he asked quietly, moving round in a circular pattern, "We could be sitting, talking and drinking. Finding out a little more about each other."

She smiled, staring into Bruce's eyes, if he didn't know better he'd swear she could see his soul. He'd let her if he could.

"I've wanted to do this for a while, dance with you."

Bruce's smile widened as he spoke, "Oh? A stalker? Well, you're the first to get _me_ to approach you."

"Bruce." She said, shaking her head and smiling, "Stop playing with me."

Bruce chuckled, "Who says I'm playing, Diana? I am enjoying this though, you're a good dancer."

Diana smiled at the compliment, she was sure Bruce was playing with her, that it was Batman she were dancing with.

She was enjoying this game he was playing though, it was a side of him she'd not seen before.

They danced for a few minutes in silence, they simply looked at each other, lost in each other's eyes.

"Should we…" Bruce began hesitantly, voice almost a whisper, "Go somewhere a little more private?"

Diana smiled cautiously, feeling herself blush, she nodded gently.

Bruce lifted her hand and kissed it lightly, he gently pulled her from the dance floor, and they quickly found themselves in Diana's hotel room, across the road from the venue.

The two began kissing before Diana even had time to close the door, and the pair fell onto the nearby bed.

Bruce was amused as, not surprisingly, Diana took a slightly more dominating role with him than any other woman would have. The whole affair was delightful, fulfilling and oddly enough, it seemed almost choreographed, as if each knew what the other was going to do, what the other wanted.

It was the closest he had been to happy in such a long time.

After, he found himself consumed by a hard, cold and unending guilt.

Diana lay on her side, she made a small attempt to cover herself as she watched Bruce dress himself.

She smiled sweetly, "I never expected Batman to behave like that."

Bruce struggled slightly as he put his trousers on, he shot a cold smile towards Diana, "Batman? A little odd, but a nice nickname I suppose."

She narrowed her eyes slightly, "Bruce, you can drop the act now, I know it's you."

He furrowed his brow, "What are you talking about?"

"Bruce." She said, almost snapped, "Stop it."

"Look, Diana," he said, frowning still, "I don't know what's come over you, but I assure you, I'm not Batman, even if I were do you think I'd tell some random woman like yourself? Or use it to get you into bed? I'm not that underhanded."

Diana frowned, at first angry, but that was quickly taken over by confusion. She had been so sure. His eyes were the same.

Had Batman even been at the ball?

"I'm sorry." She said, almost dumfounded by the situation she now found herself in.

"That's ok." Said Bruce, trying his hardest to sound sincere. He smiled softly, seriously, "If I were Batman, I'm sure I'd realize that having a relationship as complex as this would be a bad idea, especially with all that he's been dealing with lately." He chuckled lightly, "I mean, didn't he almost die, like, three weeks ago? I'm sure he wouldn't want to put a poor girl like you though _that._"

He finished dressing, and made his way towards the door, "I'll get your number from front desk, it might be nice to do this again. Your last name was Prince right?"

Diana frowned and nodded as Bruce left the room, flashing her a charming smile as he closed the door.

She didn't remember telling him her last name.

**If you liked it then add it to your story alert list, I may upload another chapter if I get bored.**

**Please review.**


End file.
